Who'd Have Thought
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Every single one of my friends growing up thought I'd marry one of my two childhood friends that were always by my side, cheering me on. Who'd have thought it would end up being the strange man standing beside me now? Well, I guess Lucy did. GaLe 'Life' AU based in our world. (additional theme of 'Hurt/Comfort')
1. Chapter 1 - How We Met

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

**Hey ^_^ I'm so glad so many people liked 'With Someone Else'! XD I really enjoyed writing it and I loved everyone's reviews! XD Thank you so much! ^_^ So here's the first chapter of my new 'Thursday' story – hope you like it! It's my first time writing in this style so any pointers would be much appreciated! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – How We Met<strong>

My name is Levy, and this is my little story about how I ended up with the strange man standing beside me, holding my hand as I push as hard as I can while I scream at him, and how he ended up being the one to change my last name. Every single one of my friends growing up thought I'd marry one of my two childhood friends that were always by my side, cheering me on from the day I met them when I was only five years old. They were only a year older than me, which was probably what caused that little change in my life that led to me being with someone else. I spent a year apart from them when they left for high school, you see, and that was when I met my best friend, Lucy.

I was sitting in the library when I heard someone come in. It turned out to be the new pupil, Lucy Heartfilia – I couldn't believe it when she told me she loved books and writing! She even promised that I could be the first to read her first ever novel; she wanted to be a writer when she grew up. I loved books and later developed a love for languages when I got older, deciding that I wanted to be a language tutor. This little bit is important believe it or not, because without Lucy I wouldn't be married to the man next to me – in fact I probably would have never talked to him again after that first week when I met him. And the importance of wanting to become a language tutor? Well, I did become a language tutor, but I'm married to one of the biggest non-readers in the world! Who'd have thought it?! Lucy did, I guess – but now I'm rambling! It all started when I was twelve – yes, twelve – and my first week of high school...

I walked in through the large front doors of my new school with my best friend and our friends from primary school. Jet and Droy had even walked me to school since my house was on their way. I'd missed those days; it had been a whole year and here we were, together again! We recognised some of the older kids in the hallway as we walked towards the assembly hall. Natsu walked straight up to Gray to pick a fight – so predictable! Our friend, Lisanna, was asking him to stop. She was so sweet and her boyfriend just loved to fight. I looked at my best friend and squeezed her hand, hoping to remind her we were only twelve which meant she'd probably get over her little crush on Natsu.

Lisanna's brother, Elfman, appeared behind Natsu and demanded that he continued towards the assembly hall without picking fights, like a real man. Elfman was only thirteen – a year older than us – what could he know about being a man yet? Cana winked at us as we walked passed her locker, Lucy and I smiled back at her with huge grins. It was a silent agreement to meet up at break, but that was two whole periods away...and I was about to meet one of the biggest guys I have ever met! Well, _we_ were about to meet a couple of _huge_ sixth years – the "Buddy System".

The Buddy System is where a sixth year has to look after three first years for a week. They were the ones that got you to your classes on time, and the ones you had to go to if you were in trouble with another student or you had lost something. I wouldn't have dreamt of bothering mine. Lucy's didn't seem much better; hers was not only smug, but also seemed to have a fixation on her chest that had already started coming in (unlike mine, which even now is still slightly below average), and he was absolutely huge, certainly well over six foot! Even worse for Lucy was that she ended up with both Natsu and Lisanna – don't get me wrong, we were good friends with both, it was just very unfortunate considering Lucy's feelings and that she was going to be stuck with the two of them and "Laxus" for a whole week.

The other sixth year that our little group from primary school got stuck with was a total pervert! He was as creepy as he was tall – and he was tall! I know I'm short but why did we have to get the three tall, well toned sixth years? I say 'we' as our friend, Juvia, had him as her Buddy along with two other girls; Sherry and Yukino. This was why I wished I could swap with Natsu or Yukino. If I swapped with Natsu, then I'd be with Lucy and Lisanna, which would save Lucy. If I swapped with Yukino, then I could be with Juvia...and Yukino could be with the two guys I was stuck with that she clearly knew. I was not only stuck with a giant, but with two guys that clearly knew each other, were very close, and had absolutely no interest in me. This week was going to be one of the worst weeks of my life!

I was so happy when I got to my first class – history! The three guys all ignored me, the giant just assuming I'd follow. He hadn't even said a single thing to the three of us but the boy with longish black hair walking in front of me – "Rogue" apparently – seemed to stare up at the guy in awe. I took a seat next to Lucy who was completely silent. We sat directly in front of the teacher, and this would be our seats until after Christmas when we switched from history to geography. I would rather have stayed in history but I guess you have to try everything, right?

The bell rang and the giants appeared at the door to collect us, along with other sixth years. I looked up at his face as I notice light glinting off something as I walked towards him. The guy had a piercing! I was stuck with a giant with a piercing! His bottom lip had two silver-coloured balls under it, one above the other. Maybe the bigger guy with the scar over his eye that Lucy had wasn't as scary-looking as this guy after all? No. I was glad I had the shorter of the two – even if I was as tall as his black hair was long. He had it tied back in a ponytail, as per the school rules that all girls here found annoying; hair over a certain length had to be tied back. I just had a ribbon in my hair to keep it out my eyes – it wasn't long enough to need tied back.

Second period was art. It was a simple introductory lesson so I spent most of my time staring out of the window. I was sitting next to Juvia, who I believe was glad to see a familiar face. "Bixslow" apparently had a bad habit of making weird, pervy jokes with his tongue lolling _outside_ his mouth, and the other two girls were just as quiet as she was since they didn't really know each other. According to Juvia, it had looked like "Sherry" had been about to say something a few times but changed her mind after having another joke thrown in her direction.

Break finally came. Fifteen minutes where we could all sit together and talk! Juvia and I had to find Lucy, Lisanna and Cana. However, when the bell rang for the start of break, one of the "Buddies" was missing...and it had to be mine. My partners walked straight up to "Yukino" to join Bixslow's group as if it was perfectly normal and maybe even prearranged. I sighed and followed Juvia who just smiled at me sympathetically. She hadn't been joking about Bixslow! In fact, the guy still hadn't even changed much several years later, but I'll get back to that!

Third period arrived, and still no sign of my "Buddy" – I couldn't even ask Bixslow or Laxus where he was because I didn't even know the pierced guy's name. The two times I'd seen him, Rogue had managed to get one grunt from him and that was the closest any of us got to him 'speaking'. However, third period was when I discovered my dream. German, or more precisely, I discovered languages. I decided during that period that I wanted learn as many languages as I could – I didn't know I could use them as a job back then. Ich heiße Levy – "I'm Levy", yup, I learned my first phrase of another language! Lucy and Juvia could already speak a little French, but I'd start learning that in third year. Lisanna was the fourth person at our little four-person table. Natsu had joined with Sting, Rogue and Yukino since Sting liked the idea of becoming "rivals" with Natsu.

Fourth period was English, and there was still no sign of my "Buddy", so I joined Lucy's group this time since I was in her class. I'm pretty sure Lucy was glad of the break; Lisanna and Natsu were holding hands the whole time – they only became "boyfriend and girlfriend" over the summer. Thankfully Sting and Rogue kept with Bixslow's group or there probably would have been a few fights on the way to English. I sat next to Lucy once again, our stomachs growling due to the difference in timetabled lunchtime. Lunch was now one o'clock and not twelve. Oh the joys of high school!

Lunch went the same as break, but this time the two sixth years disappeared off on their own with their friends, "Freed" and "Eva" who were both fourth years. The group could finally actually catch up! They were sitting around a table with Gray, Elfman, Loke, Jet, Droy and Cana who were all second years, along with Mirajane – Lisanna and Elfman's older sister – and Erza, who brought her boyfriend, Jellal. The three of them were third years. This was the first of us five first years meeting Erza's boyfriend. Jellal Fernandes. Not one of us expected what was in store for him in his future! Cana hadn't even seen it coming, but then again she developed a habit of wandering off in third year at breaks and lunches to go meet one of the older boys – turns out he was a sixth year who liked to bring "liquid" to high school.

The others spent their lunch talking about their first day and discussing their Buddies, apparently the three third years had been placed together under someone called "Lahar" when they'd been in first year. That didn't help Jellal's future unfortunately. Laxus and Bixslow had apparently gone to the same primary as us, I just hadn't recognised them. The same was true of Freed Justine and Eva Green. Well what do you expect from a young child that kept her nose in a book?! I, on the other hand, sat watching for the annoying pierced idiot that I hadn't seen since the beginning of second period. He couldn't be a total rebel – he had had his hair tied back...but he did have his lip pierced? And the other two sixth years hadn't been surprised by his absence...maybe I should demand to know where he had been when I find him...or ask him politely...or maybe just follow him quietly? It wasn't as if he'd answer me.

Laxus and Bixslow reappeared before the end of lunch to get them to their next class. They'd arrived early since they had PE (Physical Education, i.e. sports) which meant they had to go get changed before class. Bixslow dropped us outside Home Economics and disappeared again, heading towards the gym, while Laxus took his group in the direction of Woodwork – another class I'd have to do after Christmas, and I really wasn't looking forward to it, couldn't I just do extra English or German? Juvia and I made our muffins; Juvia make chocolate chip, saying she'd give them to Gray, while I made blueberry, looking forward to eating them with Jet and Droy on my way home. If we had one each then that would leave one for my parents to share.

That wasn't going to happen. The idiot reappeared. The bell rang and I was about to follow Juvia and Bixslow's group towards music when he appeared around a corner. He smirked at me when he seen my face fall; I'd just gotten used to the idea of chatting to Juvia while ignoring the pervy jokes...and now I'd be stuck with the grumpy silent guy and the two boys who blatantly ignored me. To make matters worse, he knew exactly what was in the white paper bag in my hands. First years always make muffins in their first Home Economics class...and I was an easy target. He snatched the bag out of my hand and pulled a blueberry muffin out of the bag, throwing the bag back at me. I tried to protest as he sniffed the warm muffin and took a huge bite out of it. He grunted and rustled my hair with a tidy smirk on his lips. I glared up into his eyes...which I looked away from the second I realised they were red – who has red eyes?!

Sadly, I now needed to work out how to share three muffins between five. This boy was going to annoy me, I could just tell! We got to Music and once again, I sat next to Juvia. Lucy would be in Art with Lisanna and Natsu. My Buddy disappeared into one of the side rooms that were connected to the classroom where we sat. I could see him through the narrow window in the apparently soundproofed door, sitting with a guitar on his knee, strumming away. He plays guitar? I guess _that_ should have been predictable – he's probably a Heavy Metal fan. I prefer more upbeat Indie. I was suddenly very aware of someone staring at me. I looked around to find the teacher staring directly at me. I gulped.

"If you're going to sit and stare at Gajeel through the window, I'll have to move you. I don't care how 'good-looking' you think he is, it is no excuse to ignore me when I'm talking to the class."

Two things happened when I was addressed by the Music teacher. The first was that I found out my Buddy's name. The second was that my face reached a level of red that I hadn't even known was possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Like I said, any pointers would be great! I think I get slightly better towards the end but there is only four chapters...O:) The 'Buddy System' was actually a real thing at my High School – when I was in first year, my 'Buddy' didn't bother telling me her name or turn up to pick us up at the end of classes, so me and my friend always had to find someone else to take us :P Yes, at one point I did get lost :P When I got to sixth year, not only were we in a new school, but the system changed and I had to take an entire class (40 tiny S1s) to their next class...which required a battle plan! I had to take them to three different classes, each in a different part of the school! Our school was Y-shaped and had three floors...and I had 5min to get everyone to their correct classes! :P<strong>

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this! ^_^ The next chapter will be up next Thursday – there is a bit of a timeskip or you'd get kinda bored going through every day of all six years! This story focuses on the interactions between them, and right now she's a first year and he's a sixth year. I'm really terrible at explaining this, but my explanation will start to make sense when you read Ch2...O:) And I can't really do the 'questions at the end' for this... Anyone who reads my Sunday/Monday one-shots – there will be 2 chapters of 'The Life of the First Mate' posted next week to make up for the Sunday just past! So they'll be up Monday and Tuesday! ^_^**

**ANs will be shorter in future! This is just my typical 'first chapter rambling'!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting for Coffee

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima, without whom we would not be writing and reading Fairy Tail fanfiction based on our favourite characters! ;P**

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited or reviewed the last chapter! ^_^ Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Meeting For Coffee<strong>

Jet and Droy had been furious with "Gajeel's" behaviour when I'd told them on the way home about his constant absence and then just appearing so that he could steal one of my muffins. I didn't tell them about the music teacher accusing me of thinking he was good-looking; they were upset enough already! We shared a muffin between the three of us and I kept the others for after dinner, oblivious to the fact I'd met my 'soul mate' during that first day.

The rest of the week had gone in pretty much the same way. Gajeel would be there first thing in the morning, disappear by break and then only reappear if I'd had Home Economics; I guess he liked my cooking. Turns out, Gajeel had had free periods and had disappeared to the music department, leaving Laxus and Bixslow to look after the three of us. They didn't mind much; Laxus ignored us and Bixslow had more people to force his jokes on and make jokes about – me for the 'about'. Rogue was talking to me by the end of the week which was pretty nice. Sting and Natsu fought almost as much as Gray and Natsu fought. After that week, I figured I'd made a few new friends but as far as I was concerned, I would never have to put up with Gajeel again. Stupid, studded giant idiot.

I guess I'll not bore you with the everyday details of my life since I'm supposed to be telling you about how I ended up with the big idiot. I was only twelve when I met him and he was seventeen, maybe eighteen, so you'd better not have been expecting anything "juicy" in the boys' bathroom! So, I guess I'll give you a quick summary of 'major' events up until fourth year. Fourth year did hold a little – not really all that little, come to think about it – surprise for me.

By the end of my second week of high school, Gajeel had been expelled. Yes, expelled. I didn't know what had happened at the time and I didn't care; he was the idiot who stole the food I made, even during that second week. At the end of second year Mr and Mrs Strauss announced that they were moving to Paris for Mr Strauss' job. This was a major event, as in _very_ major. Lisanna had to move to Paris and leave us all behind, including her two older siblings who were in "important exam years at school". Mira and Elfman were left behind with an old family friend. By the end of third year, even I had been asked out...twice. I felt really terrible saying no to both of my childhood friends, but I just knew it wasn't either of them I was supposed to be with – maybe I'd read too many books? I guess part of me was looking for 'love at first sight' rather than 'they'd known each other so long that neither knew when they'd started loving each other'. I'm not even sure if either ended up being the right answer!

Lucy walked in the cafe door in front of me. We were in fourth year and it was exam leave. Lucy would be sixteen in just two months and we were planning her party. We were about to sit down when she suddenly elbowed me so hard that I almost fell into the seats we had been about to sit in.

"Levy! Look! Isn't that the guy that was you're sixth year buddy in first year?!" I steadied myself and looked in the direction she was staring.

Sitting in the far corner was a young man reading a newspaper while he sipped his coffee. His long, shaggy black hair was loose down the length of his back. He wore a pair of baggy cream trousers with a skin-tight navy vest top. When I say 'skin tight', I do mean that it clung to every perfectly formed inch of his torso. I tore my eyes away for his impressively chiselled chest and toned stomach, and before I could even consider looking at his face, he turned a page, causing light to glint off of metal. This man had his forearms pierced. At least four times on the arm I could see, making a neat line up his muscular forearms. It couldn't be Gajeel, he only had his bottom lip pierced.

I looked up at his face, ready to confirm my suspicions and tell Lucy that she was mistaken. My eyes met with the familiar pierced lip before they even reached his equally familiar eyes. I stopped breathing. I hadn't seen him in over three and a half years, and here he was. Gajeel was just sitting in my local cafe, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. I'd thought I'd never see him again, I'd thought I'd never wanted to see him again. Both ideas had been wrong. Here he was, just ten steps away from me, and I wanted to say 'hi'. He'd never spoken to me before, but I wanted to acknowledge him anyway. I wasn't him and I wasn't going to sink to his level by ignoring him...but maybe I shouldn't speak to him...maybe he's busy?

"Um, yeah Lucy, that's Gajeel." I couldn't help myself; I could have just lied to her and said it wasn't him. Why do I even still remember his name? He was a terrible 'Buddy'. He never turned up and he bullied me!

"Why don't you go say hello? He might still remember you! Was he always that hot?!" I could tell Lucy was teasing me since Juvia had made a point of telling her and Lisanna back in first year about what the Music teacher had said, but I knew that if I didn't go say hi then she would do it for me, and that would be even more embarrassing. I walked slowly up to him and smiled.

"Hello, Gajeel. I hadn't thought I'd ever see you again! What are you doing these days?" What was I saying?! I was only supposed to say hello, get grunted at and then walk away. Well, hopefully he'd grunt at me, if not then he'd just glare at me and go back to his paper.

"Huh? ...Shortie? Wow, you've grown a whole two inches, and you're finally _into_ a training bra! Gihi!" I was completely stunned. So that's what he sounded like! Wait...did he just answer me? Hang on, did he just call me 'Shortie'?!

"My name is Levy, and I've grown four! I'm five foot one now! As to the bra comment, I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer! Humpf," I walked off to join Lucy at the table, hearing what seems to be his little laugh behind me. How dare he say things like that! Well, at least I got more than Sting or Rogue got out of him – I'd actually heard him talk!

Lucy stared at me, or rather behind me, and I had feeling that the giant was standing behind me. I half expected him to take my white paper bag off of me to steal my food again, only thing was that I didn't have a white paper bag, and this wasn't the school. I slowly turned my head, hoping I was wrong.

"You know, Runt, it's rude to start a conversation and just walk away," he had his signature smirk on his face, the one he always wore after stealing my food or ruffling my hair.

"Well, it's not as if you weren't rude first, idiot," I wished I hadn't even spoken to him.

"Gihe, you should know me better than to get all huffy just 'cause I commented on your height! Or was it the chest comment?" He leaned down by my face, trying to get a reaction, "because we both know you have a nice enough ass to make up for it!"

And he got his reaction. Instantly. Gajeel had made my face as red as that Music teacher had that first day. He ruffled my hair, laughing, before disappearing out of the cafe. What he left behind was a newspaper, an empty mug and two stunned, very embarrassed girls. Yes, he got us good, and the idea of him having been looking at my butt in the first place didn't help in the slightest. I eventually came back to my senses and smiled at Lucy as if nothing had happened, breaking her out of her trance.

"What the hell was that? I thought you said he ignored you and stole your food, that he never paid any attention to you?!" Lucy demanded, making me regret breaking her out of her trance.

"Um, well that was the first time he's spoken to me, Lu. I don't know what just happened...he really did ignore me and steal my food at school...I almost hated him..." something didn't quite feel right about what I was saying, but what could I have missed?

"Levy! He paid enough attention to you to notice you've changed! And he even admired your butt! Levy, he thinks your cute! I can't believe you didn't tell me! Did you see how he ruffled your hair?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I could see Lucy was practically imagining us married with kids; we spent far too much time with Mira. I had to put her right before things got out of hand.

"Lucy, I was twelve, he was about eighteen. That crosses a very dangerous line, so I very much doubt that he thought I was cute in that sort of way. I was just a short kid he got stuck with for a week. He was just bullying me like he always did. He wasn't really commenting on my growth, he was teasing me for my lack of it! He even messed up my hair again..." I hoped I'd gotten through to her because it was becoming an increasingly sore subject.

She smiled coyly at me and picked up two menus, handing me one. She wasn't just going to drop it, I wasn't that lucky. Hopefully she won't say anything in front of Jet and Droy – they still get upset at just the simple mention of his name, not that I mention his name often. I usually try to avoid it, why would I need to talk about him? He was just some stupid, studded, giant idiot who'd gotten both of his forearms pierced – I had noticed when I turned in my seat and looked up at him with his arms folded across his chest – since I had last seen him, that liked to bully me. Hopefully this time he'd be gone for good.

"Guess who we seen last week!"

I wanted to cry. The first thing that Lucy comes out with when we finally see our friends again after three weeks is the one thing I still don't want to talk about. To make matters worse, everyone was there, which did indeed mean that Jet and Droy were now perched on the edges of their seats, waiting in anticipation, for the big announcement. I wanted to protect them from their own curiosity but there was nothing I could do now, unless I wanted to start stripping in the middle of the school dinner hall. Strangely, that idea did not appeal to me, but it did bring Gajeel's comments flooding back into my head. Stupid Gajeel.

"Who?!" A couple of voices echoed from the group, I didn't even catch where they'd come from.

"Gajeel! You remember the big guy with the long black hair and the lip piercing that was Levy's sixth year buddy? We seen him last week and he complemented Levy's butt! And then he ruffled her hair before he walked away!" I was going to kill her. I was going to drug her food, chop her body up into little pieces while she was still alive and then I was going to turn her into a stew to feed the homeless. Well, maybe not. I glared at her instead. No one had needed to know that much information and that was taken completely out of context! She almost made it sound like the guy was into me; he didn't even like me! How old was he anyway?! Twenty, twenty-one? Who knows and who cares?! I was never going to see him again.

"How dare that creep do that to Levy!?"

"How dare he comment on Levy's innocent body!?"

Levy recognised the angered voices of Jet and Droy, wondering if they even heard what they were saying.

"Gajeel is twenty-one now, and Levy is sixteen. There is nothing wrong with his comment." I smiled at Juvia, I didn't know how at the time, but she had just answered one of the questions floating around my head – even if it did sound like she was taking his side; someone at their table had to fight for him and it definitely wasn't _ever_ going to be me!

I sat and worked my way through my thoughts, ignoring the conversation occurring in front of me, my 'absence' not going unnoticed by a few members of the group. I was thinking about Gajeel, no idea why, but the idiot was stuck in my head. That had been the first time I'd heard him speak. He had quite a rough manly voice, I guess, and he had piercings on his forearms now to match his bottom lip. His hair certainly hadn't been much longer...

"...and his muscles were actually bigger." The group's eyes were on me and I suddenly realised that I'd at least said _some_ of my thoughts out loud. I could feel my face getting redder, how could I save myself this time? How did I even end up in this situation...oh yeah, Lucy.

"Whose muscles were bigger? Do you mean Gajeel's?! Maybe I should go pick a fight with him!?" Next thing I knew, Natsu was unconscious on the floor after having suffered a blow to the head from Lucy – saved by Natsu's annoying habit!

Everyone was sitting laughing at the pinkette and I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind me. I turned to see the tall figure of Rogue, trying to look indifferent. He must have heard Natsu's little outburst and picked up on the mention of Gajeel. I smiled up at him and the hint of a little blush dusted his pale cheeks.

"Lucy and I seen Gajeel last week. He'd been in a cafe near where we live, so I said hi. I was actually really surprised when he responded – I've never heard him speak before, have you?" I dived straight in, knowing exactly what he had wanted no know.

"He spoke to you? I haven't heard him speak in years...what did he say to you?" I'd been hoping that question wouldn't come up – I could just make something up? Sting may not be here, but Rogue could still tell him and I'd never hear the end of his teasing, he was bad enough as it was.

"Um, well he'd said I'd grown and commented that he didn't just mean my height..." I glanced down at my small chest for effect, earning a slightly larger blush than before, "so I, em, told him I wasn't going to dignify his comment with an answer and walked back over to Lucy. Annoyingly, he walked up behind my seat and told me not to get huffy about my height and chest because my ass was nice enough to more than make up for them. That's when he ruffled my hair like he used to and disappeared out of the door." Well, it was close enough to the truth...?

"He told you have a nice ass and ruffled your hair? And then left? He still ruffles your hair?" I could feel my own cheeks getting red as I realised how embarrassing those two things actually were. He'd made fun of my ass and then treated me like a child. I knew his reputation well enough now, after hearing them for four years of high school, to know that he doesn't give complements.

He was just making fun of me...again.

* * *

><p><strong>Does Gajeel really just like teasing her, or is there more to it than that? Will they ever even meet again? And if they do, how will they act?!<strong>

**Ta-dah! I thought up some questions! ;P Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! They're both growing up and they've still only met twice! ;D**

**Anyway! This Sunday is a Zorobin one-shot drabble! And guess what? I have a GaLe/Gajevy one-short for the following Sunday! XD I'm really pleased with it, but that could mean it's terrible! It's been a while since I updated with a Fairy Tail one-shot and I feel pretty confident that this is a good one! ^_^ (for me anyway! :P) Ch3 of 'Who'd Have Thought' will be up next Thursday at the usual time! ^_^**

**_Ice and Thunder_****, thank you! XD And yes, very intentional! Although, I have seen a sub where they put 'Eva' instead of 'Ever' when they shorten her name, which is why I decided I'd get away with 'Eva Green' since I have never met anyone with the name 'Evergreen' in real life (or Bixslow, but that's not the point!) and I felt I needed to give her a last name ^_^ I'm really glad you like the idea! And I hope this chapter hasn't been a disappointment! ^_^ (Oh, and the last chapter of 'With Someone Else' is actually not shorter, but it does feel like it, doesn't it?! :D I tried to keep chapter length consistent – it's one of my current goals! ^_^)**

**_ooooo The Dreamer ooooo, _****I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Quick Catch Up

**AN: Can I just say, Fairy Tail belongs to the wonderfully brilliant Hiro Mashima-sama! XD**

**Ok, ok! ^_^ I'm on my lunch break and got caught up reading another fanfiction and lost track of time...sorry! 0:) Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! And I hope everyone's ready for this next time skip! XD **_Also, this is rated as it is for a reason! I'm not complaining, but please don't get upset with me, the people reading this who are a little younger...I can only say at this point, you have been warned!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – A Quick Catch Up<strong>

I didn't see him again for a couple of years. During those years, everyone left high school and either went to university or started working...except Jellal...who ended up in prison after their graduation ceremony. A tall, muscular guy with dark hair – I think his name was Simon – had walked up to Erza after the ceremony, and told her that he loved her and that he had loved her from the very first day they had met. This didn't go down too well with Jellal, who almost beat the guy to death...in front of Lahar, who was a respected member of the local council at that point. Strangely enough, it kind of put a strain on their relationship and she couldn't face visiting him in prison. Next time I'd see him would be several years later when he got out, now with a 'scarlet' facial tattoo. It took a year after him getting out for him and Erza to get back together.

Another development had been that Gray had had a house party for his eighteenth. Why is this a development? Juvia, who had had a crush on Gray for as long as I had known her, met Lyon. Lyon was Gray's older brother, they were both adopted, but the problem was that Lyon instantly fell in love with Juvia, which Juvia found very surprising and Gray found very annoying. Maybe he hadn't been completely oblivious? Lucy still had her crush on Natsu and we spent most of the time sitting with him, Jet and Droy, while Loke and Elfman tried to stop Gray and Lyon arguing, reminding them it was a party. I can't think of anything else important that happened, but I guess that just means it's time to get back to my story.

It was halfway through second year of University that I met him again. I was nineteen, which of course would make him about twenty-five – I didn't exactly ask him, the moment wasn't exactly a good one for querying someone's age. It was a little after five o'clock on a Thursday and I'd just come out of a two hour Latin group session when I got a text from Cana, asking if I wanted to come out. A friend of hers had started working at a club, and from Monday to Thursday night the drinks were cheap. To top it off, her friend would happily buy the girls a couple of rounds to start them off. It was Thursday, and I didn't have to be at my Japanese group session until eleven the next morning, why not?

I walked into the club with Cana, Lucy and Lisanna – oh, sorry! I forgot to mention that she'd come back with her parents eighteen months ago just in time to start university with us – just after ten. I instantly regretted my choice of clothes the second I had seen them at our meeting point. Lucy and Cana were both wearing tight tops that made their large chests burst, while Cana wore a pair of capris and Lucy wore a mini skirt. Lisanna wore a cute little, tight-fitting dress which made her curves stand out...and then there was me. I was wearing a pair of tight denim short shorts and a strapless red crop top...which only made my chest look even smaller in comparison to the other three's. I followed them up to the bar anyway and looked at the man Cana had started talking to. It was Bacchus. Of course it was Bacchus; he'd been the one supplying her with her alcohol since third year. He poured the four of us two shots of Absinthe each – turned out that these where our 'first couple of rounds to get us started', and boy, did they get us started!

Later, I was sitting on one of the seats attached to the wall of the club. I'd had to sit down, how the other three were still going I don't know. Laxus and his gang had appeared at some point along with Mira and Elfman – Lisanna must have text them to say that we were here. She was currently dancing up against Bixslow, who was being his usual pervy self. I think she'd given up on Natsu by that point anyway; he'd just wanted to be friends when she'd gotten back – it was pretty clear to everyone that something had started to develop between Natsu and Lucy during her absence. Anyway, where was I? I was sitting, mumbling away in Latin to amuse myself, with a strong cocktail in my hand.

"Salve, quid est tibi nomen?"

"Ego te iam cognovit nomen meum." I jumped at the familiar voice, and then I realised that it hadn't spoken English. It had answered me by saying that it thought I already knew its name, but it hadn't been in English. The stupid, studded giant idiot knew Latin! Maybe he wasn't as stupid as I had thought?

"Gajeel? Why are you here?" I tried to keep a straight face as I turned to look at him.

I don't know if he responded, I was too busy staring at his latest silver piercings. They formed two lines, each forming an 'eyebrow'. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch them, and started scanning his body in silence, looking to see if there were any more new piercings. Nope, just the same eight on his forearms and his increasingly familiar lip piercing. I stared at his lip piercing, wondering if he'd mind if I touched it, at least it wasn't directly above his eyes! His eyes...I looked up at his red eyes and realised he was staring straight back at me with a huge grin on his face. He ruffled my hair, and before I could protest, his hand slipped down to the back of my head and his tongue was in my apparently open mouth.

I couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing me! Gajeel had his tongue in my mouth! The guy, who apparently didn't like me and constantly teased me, was kissing me. And it felt amazing. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I didn't care. I could feel a piercing on his tongue and smiled into his kiss, starting to kiss him back; I knew there'd be another one! He broke the kiss, and started licking and nibbling the edge of my ear, the feeling was unbelievable. What was he doing to me? That's when he whispered in a deep, husky voice that we should head back to my place before we got a little too carried away. I certainly wasn't saying no, it had to of been the alcohol affecting my better judgement, but for some reason I just couldn't object.

He pushed me up against my bedroom wall the second we got in, his lips attacked mine with intense passion and lust, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I groaned as it explored my mouth. His hands slid down my body, cupping my ass, squeezing it, before lifting me to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the bed, not breaking the contact between our lips. He threw me down onto my single bed and slowly, teasingly, pulled his brown skin-tight vest top off. I don't know what my face looked like, but the sight had me drooling internally, even with that smug grin on his face. He made his way up the bed, crawling, so that his body was towering directly over mine, his lips roughly demanding another kiss as they made contact with mine. His lips moved along my jaw, slowly making their way to my ear to growl to me, asking if I was having fun yet, before making their way down my neck and along my collarbone as he kissed and bit me. All I could do was groan, my ears were met with his little laugh and the sound of something tearing.

I felt a cool air and his mouth made contact with my increasingly hardening nipple before I could even work out what had just happened. He brought one of his hands down from beside my head to grope and play with my untouched breast. His other hand brushed the side of my breast that he was currently licking, and made its way down my waist. It didn't stop in its painstakingly slow quest until it met with the button of my shorts. I'd have been flustered and tried to push him away if he hadn't been distracting me with his actions concerning my breasts. I didn't even notice him remove my shorts. I did however notice when his mouth left my breast; I could only whimper as he moved away from my painfully hard nipple.

His lips didn't stop moving though. They worked their way down to my bellybutton, his tongue escaping to lick it before he continued his journey south. I felt his hands pulling at my underwear and I tried to object, his lips suddenly making contact with mine again before the thin material that had been covering me was ripped from my body. I squeaked into his mouth and tried to cover myself, only to have both my hands suddenly pinned against the pine headboard in one of his as the hand that had ripped away my underwear found its way to the now exposed area of my body, his lips still pressed fiercely against mine to stop my protests.

A finger slid ghostingly across my area, causing my body to spasm. What was that?! He slipped his finger in, gently rubbing me as my body continued to jolt at his touch. Then it slipped _right_ in. My eyes went wide as his finger found its way inside me and started moving back and forward, building up momentum. He slipped a second finger in, thrusting them in hard, while he continued to rub me with his thumb. I couldn't hold back anymore, I screamed into his mouth as my juices flowed out, earning a smug laugh from him and a gentler kiss. I must have done something right, I inwardly smiled. I lay there panting as he sat up, letting go of my hands. I seen him staring at me with his lust-filled red eyes and I made a feeble attempt to cover myself, feeling like an antelope being watched by a lion suffering from an insatiable hunger.

He leant forward, removing my hands from my naked body. He gripped my hip in his hand and the other found its way back to my breast. He smirked at me and I had no idea what he was about to do. The hand that was on my hip moved lower to spread my legs before moving back to my hip. This was it. This was the moment that the boy that had been my sixth year buddy almost eight years ago, was going to have sex with me while he pinned me to my bed – and I wasn't even going to put up a fight. How had it ended up like this? I thought I hated the guy? I thought he hadn't even given me a second thought...something wet slid across my opening and another spasm took over my body. That wasn't what I had been expecting. In fact, he still had his baggy beige trousers on.

His tongue licked at me again, causing my body to jolt again at the amazing sensation. He slowly dipped his tongue inside, sending unbelievable vibrations through my body as he let out his little laugh. I couldn't help myself, my hands made their way into his long, black hair, tangling my fingers through it, pulling at it, causing him to growl, sending more, even stronger vibrations through my body. It was coming and I couldn't stop it. I was about to climax again, and I squirmed as I realised his tongue was in the way. What could I do? I had to stop myself somehow! He pinched my nipple that he'd been playing with and I let go. I was seeing stars and I didn't care as I screamed his name, only to have his lips against mine again as I came down from my second climax.

He broke away from our kiss, a satisfied smirk on his amazing lips that had just left mine. I was out of breath and panting once more as I seen him start to slip his trousers down. I didn't think I could take anymore of this, but as his erect form became obvious through the slowly appearing black boxers, all I could do was groan and bite my bottom lip. What had he done to me? He stood up and his trousers fell to my carpeted bedroom floor. He played with the top of his boxers, taunting me as he watched my face, his red eyes full of lust and that same smirk across his face. That damn smirk he had always worn after ruffling my hair or stealing my food...and it was turning me on. Had he planned this from the start? No, when I'd first met him, he'd eaten my food but that had been the closest he'd gotten to even acknowledging my presence. I was the bringer of food. The second time I was probably just some kid that he remembered as having been 'the bringer of food', and maybe he had looked at my butt as I'd walked away from him. Maybe he had admired it, but that was probably as far as that thought had went and he'd just used it to tease me. What had made him lust for me tonight?

I hadn't even seen him remove his boxers or what had been underneath them, but he was suddenly on top of me again – his naked body against mine. I instinctually wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting to feel more of him against me. I wanted to feel every inch of his perfect bod-...Pain shot through my body. I screamed in agony. His lips made contact with mine before he continued his assault, thrusting in and out of me with an amazing force. I wanted to push him away; this wasn't what I had imagined. This hurt. He suddenly stopped moving inside of me, letting out an almost inaudible curse as he removed his lips from mine. He looked down at me, tears rolling down my cheeks. He started moving slowly inside of me, one of his hands making its way down my body to stroke at the over-stretched body part as he kissed me gently. The pain started to fade and he started to build the momentum back up again until I was screaming his name once again while he kissed, licked and bit at my completely exposed body.

I could hear a noise somewhere near my bedroom door and realised someone was calling me. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock – half three? I looked around my room, realising I was alone and naked on top of my bed. Where was he? Maybe he's in the bathroom? Then I noticed the lack of clothes on the floor. He was gone. He'd waited until I'd fallen asleep and just left. That stupid, studded giant bastard! How could he just do that?! I suddenly remembered my phone and attempted to make my way across my room, an immense pain between my legs. I answered the phone to hear a worried Lucy at the other end. I heard her relax as I told her I was at home...and then the tears started. I started trying to tell her what had happened but I just couldn't get sentences to form. Lucy hung up after saying that she'd be right there. I threw my phone onto my bed and looked at the clock again, registering a piece of paper lying in front of it.

'It was great seeing you again, Shortie. Your tits have even went up another size since I seen you a couple of years back, still don't compare to your ass though! Especially in those shorts! Hope we can meet up again sometime, Gajeel.'

* * *

><p><strong>He'd worked his way into her bed, but has he really just left her? Will she see him again? Or was it really just a one-night thing?<strong>

**So, how many are cursing Gajeel right now? Anybody wondering what's going through his head? Ok, so yeah, chapter 3 just happened, hope you enjoyed it! I've just tried to proof read it, and "It's Been A While" by Staind came on...look it up if you want to know what the problem with that was!**

**So this was my first attempt at a real lemon, and as a complete coincidence (I forgot this was the next chapter!) I re-read 'From Amongst the Rafters' which was my first fanfiction, and I can definitely see a difference in my writing, which brings me to something I want to say: Thank you so much to everyone who has been encouraging me to continue writing over the last several months! I can see the difference, and now I have evidence! Thank you so much everyone! I just got my first ever 'A' for an essay! And it was a 3****rd**** year university essay, so I'm completely ecstatic! English, spelling and grammar have never been my strong points, to the point where I felt like everything I wrote was terrible, so thank you to everyone out there reading my stories – you gave me the courage to keep trying, and now I have something to show for it! As well as some amazing followers reading my stories! Thank you so much! XD**

**This isn't me disappearing by the way! It's not Chr*stm*s yet, and I do have stories written up for after the New Year! ^_^ The next and final chapter of 'Who'd Have Thought' will be up between 12pm and 2pm next week! XD Next week is my last week of the semester! But that does mean exams for me! But for you, December will bring 'Christmas at the Dreyar's', the 'sequel' to 'Redeeming Lucy' ^_^ Technically not a GaLe/Gajevy, but it is them going to the Dreyar's for Christmas, which makes sense if you've read 'Redeeming Lucy', and Laxus and Gajeel are made to face their past together. This Monday (not Sunday – Chr*stm*s shopping with my mother and my three brothers' other halves, and one of my many aunts...) will be the first Fairy Tail one-shot that I've posted in a while! ^_^ It's a GaLe/Gajevy called 'Parole', and should be up between 12pm and 2pm! XD I was almost tempted to make it a two-shot, but instead you're getting a long one-shot! ^_^**

**_Ice and Thunder,_**** thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Next week is the finale, and of course shall bring Levy to the end of her story! But don't worry, it's not a short chapter! ^_^**

**Sorry min'na for the long AN! Oh, and I don't actually speak Latin! (Other than when it come to names of different species, but that's not the point! Sorry if it's not quite right, feel free to correct me! ^_^ )**


	4. Chapter 4 - Drinking Wine Together

**AN: Hiro Mashima is the one who decides the adventures of Fairy Tail.**

**Ok, ok! XD Well, it's Thursday so I have another chapter for you! ^_^**

**_Ice and Thunder, _****cool! XD I learned German O:) Started in the fifth year of primary school until the end of the fifth year of high school XD I like languages but the only other one they offered was French in third year for two years, and French is beyond me...it took me years to learn to count to ten! :P But now I can say I can count to ten in four languages XD Thanks! XD Yeah, I read the stories for the stories and basically go 'oh right, there's a lemon', read through it and forget it happened (or remember the story specifically to embarrass my friend by reading it out loud to him 3;) ). I'm not really in the habit of writing them, but it seemed appropriate so I gave it a go O:) Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I hope you enjoy the Bixanna one-shot this weekend! XD And if you're not reading 'Christmas at the Dreyar's', then Merry Christmas and have a wonderful New Year! I'll be back in the New Year with GaLe to start! ^_^ I may start having 3 posting days, but the days will be changing – Thursday won't work next year :P**

**_Shizuka23,_****hehe thank you! XD ****_Ice and Thunder_****'s message is not an example of what's coming! XD Thank you so much! That's actually really helpful! I've never tried to read fanficion on my phone, so I hadn't thought about it...thank you! I type it up on Word and it looks 'normal', and I sometimes found that it gets really spread out when I actually uploaded it, but it hadn't occurred to me it would look different on a phone too! So thank you! XD I hope this chapter is more readable! And thank you...you have no idea how many times a chapter gets reread to check for any of my stupid mistakes! O:)**

**_'_****_Guest'_****, yeah...I felt bad writing that bit, but I did like Gajeel's note! XD Hope you like this next chapter and it meets your expectations! ^_^**

**This Sunday will be a Bixanna one-shot! XD And next week will be the start of posting 'Christmas at the Dreyar's', the sequel to 'Redeeming Lucy' that takes place after the first part of the last chapter, so basically it's the first Christmas dinner after their eventful few months ^_^ It's about Laxus and Gajeel setting things in their family right, spurred on by the presence of their new family members! ^_^ If you're not reading either and you don't read my One Piece fanfics, Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year! I'll be back in the New Year with a GaLe one-shot and a new GaLe story called 'Conceit and Crudity' ^_^ **

**Here's the final chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

(Look up 'Gajeel and Levy seven years later' by 'nanakosenpai', you'll understand when you read on! It provided a little inspiration considering they're going to change at least a little as they get older O:) )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Drinking Wine Together<strong>

It would be fairly safe to say that that was the moment I started hating him. I'd shown Lucy the note the second she arrived and I told her everything; more angry now than upset. As always, I had been the easy target. He'd stolen my food in high school because I was an easy target. He'd made fun of me at the cafe because I'd been an easy target. He'd picked me up in the club and had sex with me in my own bed...because I'd been an easy target. I think poor Lucy felt responsible for what had happened, but I guess I'd just always never really been able to say 'no' to him.

I'd attempted to in the cafe and that had just resulted in him teasing me more. And even if I was his 'easy target', can I just say that, no, I'm not about to come out with "and then I found out I was pregnant and we lived happily ever after, after I got past my hatred of him". No, I wasn't pregnant, and at least this time I really wouldn't see him again...at least not for another couple of years. I'd been glad the next morning when it had been snowing outside. He'd covered my body in bruises and I'd had to cover as much of myself as possible before heading to university the next morning.

It was just after I'd bought my house on the nice side of town, amongst the adorable young families, that I met him again. I was twenty-eight and a successful language tutor. In fact, it was from one of my clients that I bought my new house. I actually tutored some of the adults and their kids in the local area. I'd been in my new house for about three months when my neighbour told me that they'd hired a "Mr. Redfox" to come do a loft conversion for them. They needed the extra space as an office since their eldest child now needed a room to herself, which meant turning the office into a small bedroom and the loft into an office. I didn't think anymore of it until I went around to theirs to invite them for dinner. I had thought it would be a good idea, since there was work being done in their house.

I walked in the door and was met with a huge smile as one of my students ran off to fetch his mother. A tall man walked in through the door behind me and passed me with a large bundle of new floorboards, blocking off the upper half of his body and head from sight. What caught my eye were the four silver studs running up his forearm. I shook my head to rid myself of the idea that had crossed my mind, noticing the large tattoo on his upper arm and shortish black hair as he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs that he had just effortlessly walked up. Gajeel didn't have any tattoos. Well, none that I had noticed and I definitely would have noticed one on his arm...but it had been nine years since I had last seen him – knowing him, he'd certainly have more piercings by now!

We were sitting around my dining table eating my homemade lasagne when the builder was next mentioned.

"Our builder is such a lovely man! He looks a little rough on the outside but my husband knows him from the gym. He's got a great sense of humour too! I was almost tempted to bring him round for dinner with us! I left him a plate of macaroni cheese left from last night – he wouldn't eat if I didn't leave him anything! How he got to be so big and strong I'll never know! He probably won't even leave until eight! He's up in that loft from eight am when I get the kids off to school until eight o'clock at night when I put them to bed! He's such a hard worker! You know, I bet he could fix that hole in your living room wall from when your bookcase fell over! You really do have too many books, Levy!" Mrs Olivia Williams ranted away to me while I smiled as I tried to decide if I should ask about his name.

"I know, but I do love my books! Remind me later to get you Lucy's trilogy that I promised to lend you! I have to ask, what do you mean by 'looks a little rough'? Sorry, I just have to know!" I tried to force enthusiasm while a horrible sense of dread built up in me.

By this point, nine years later, I wasn't upset like I had been when I'd realised Gajeel had just left me alone and naked on top of my bed. I wasn't angry like I had been when I'd read his note, even though his little laugh still echoed through my head as I heard his voice as if he'd read it to me. I didn't feel humiliated like I had when all my friends had found out what had happened – Juvia hadn't seemed all that surprised which had led me to feel slightly confused as well as humiliated. Now though, after nine years, I was just embarrassed. I was twenty-eight years old and I was embarrassed at the fact I'd gotten drunk enough to let someone, so much older than me, take advantage of me.

Since then, the closest I got to drinking was a glass or two of red wine with the girls – although that happened less and less as they got married and started having families. Lucy was the latest to get married. She'd gotten married last year and was currently carrying her and Natsu's first child. Twenty-eight years old, single and only one unmarried friend...and even she had a long term boyfriend; he just wasn't interested in getting married 'yet'. Sadly, I was yet to keep one for anything more than a few months. Apparently I prefer books to people too much.

"Oh, he really is lovely though! You really can't judge a book by its cover, but I guess you already know that! His face is _covered_ in piercings! He has three above each eye, looks like eyebrows! Oh, and then there's the three down his nose and he even has his bottom lip pierced! Two little silver balls! Then of course there's his piercings on his forearms! He's got eight! In fact, I think I seen one on his tongue as well!" The sense of dread was building in me...it had to be Gajeel...he'd just added three new piercings to his nose and a tattoo to his arm. "He also has a tattoo, it kind of looks like a stylised bird, I guess? Maybe a wasp? I don't know! He also has these amazingly bright red eyes!-"

"-What did you say his name was again?" I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh, Mr. Redfox! He lets my husband and I just call him Gajeel though!" She smiled at me and I felt sick. I had to move. I had to move house before he saw me. Would he recognise me? How much have I changed?! I can't face him, not after what happened!

"Lev, are you ok? You've gone a little pale...?" Mr. Lucas Williams asked.

"Em, yeah, I'm fine...he just sounds like someone I knew from high school. My sixth year buddy, to be precise. It's nothing – it's probably just a coincidence!" I smiled back and the subject was instantly dropped.

Their loft conversion was finished in no time at all and I had managed to avoid him completely. I couldn't even be sure that it was him – I didn't know his last name, hell, he hadn't even told me his first name at any point! I'd learned _that_ from the Music teacher on my first day of high school! Really, I didn't even know anything about him. He hadn't exactly made an effort to tell me about himself...he'd just focused all the attention on me. It was time to phone Juvia. Something had been bugging me since that day in fourth year when she'd been the one to answer my silent question by telling me his age. She must know him somehow!

So, here we were. We were sitting in a cafe across from a park in the middle of town. Juvia was planning to take her two kids to the park after their lunch together, little Luke and baby Adam sat in the seats next to us. Juvia was sitting feeding Adam his mushy orange baby food when I decided to start my attack – we'd been sitting having a general, animated catch up for the last hour and now it was a case of 'now or never'.

"Juvia, do you remember...Gajeel? You know, the guy that was my sixth year buddy?" I didn't add 'the guy that I got drunk and had sex with'.

"Of course! Juvia knew Gajeel at primary school before Juvia changed schools! Gajeel actually left for high school the same year as Juvia left for Fairy Tail Primary! Juvia still feels bad for getting Gajeel expelled though...Gajeel still talks to Juvia though! Gajeel is Adam's godfather!" My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what she was telling me! She'd not only known him this whole time, but had actually made him her youngest son's godfather? And what did she mean by 'getting him expelled'?!

"Juvia! What happened?!" I watched as her eyes turned away, a sad look in them.

"Juvia was getting bullied, and Gajeel found Juvia while the other kids were still there. Juvia had told Gajeel a few days before about the other kids...Gajeel beat the other kids up for Juvia...the other kids never bullied Juvia again but Gajeel got expelled..." I could see a look of guilt in her beautiful blue eyes and I felt bad for asking...especially considering where I was planning on leading this conversation...

"Juvia, why didn't you tell any of us? How did we never see the other kids? We were with you all the time, weren't we?" She looked back at me, clearly slightly confused.

"Only Juvia went to swimming club after school, everyone else went home. Juvia didn't want to worry everyone, so Juvia told Gajeel...Gajeel still looks out for Juvia when Juvia needs him, but Juvia has Gray now. Gajeel is all alone," if I felt guilty before, I felt worse now. She hadn't wanted to worry us so she had relied on the guy I'd spent the last nine years wishing to avoid.

"So, em, Gajeel...he's actually a nice guy?" I wanted to bury my head in shame...but he had taken advantage of me when I'd been drunk and then just left me...but he had said in the note that he hoped to meet me again...

Juvia was staring at me as if I'd gone crazy. All I'd done was ask if he was actually a nice guy! Then again, she had just told me that he got kicked out of high school for her...and that she'd made him the godfather of her child. Of course she was looking at me as if I was crazy! Although, nothing could have prepared me for what she had said next.

"But Levy, Juvia doesn't understand why Levy has to ask that? Gajeel has been looking out for Levy too, Juvia thought Levy knew! Gajeel stopped Sting from making fun of Levy, and then Gajeel scared away the creepy man that was staring at Levy and Lucy in the cafe! Then Gajeel took Levy home to get Levy away from the man that had been watching Levy all night at the club. Gajeel had glared at the man and made out with Levy to make the guy think Levy was with Gajeel. Gajeel even managed to scare himself though with what happened when Gajeel had gotten Levy home...Gajeel told Juvia that Gajeel hadn't meant it to go that far, and that Gajeel certainly wouldn't have if Gajeel had known Levy was a virgin. Juvia thought Levy had known the whole time, but Juvia didn't know if Juvia should tell Levy or not about how terrible Gajeel felt about that night...Gajeel had been very upset with himself!" I stared at her, jaw more than likely hitting the floor, not even thinking about being embarrassed by the 'virgin' bit.

Had he told Juvia those things, knowing that I'd eventually ask? I could always ask Sting if he'd been warned about not bullying me...he had bullied me a little considering I was small _and_ a bookworm, but it could have been a lot worse and he certainly hadn't in those first couple of weeks. There was no way of knowing if he had been telling the truth about the man in the cafe...but I guess to an onlooker, seeing my flustered reaction to Gajeel, and hearing Lucy's frantic questions, they'd probably thought I was into older 'bad boys'. There had been plenty of creepy guys in the club that night, so I guess that was as likely as any other story. I apologised to Juvia, explaining I hadn't known anything and asked for his number to call him, telling her it was so that I could thank him.

That was how he ended up sitting at my breakfast bar on the Saturday morning, only a week after I'd spoken to Juvia. There is, however, something which I guess may need answered; how many piercings did he add in the space of nine years? Well, including the ones on his nose, I'll tell you ten, plus his tattoo of a stylised fierce fairy on his arm, but I'll not tell you where the other piercings are – I'll let your imagination work that one out. I asked him so he showed me, I'll tell you that much!

I'm sad to say that, no, I didn't invite him around for breakfast, I invited him for dinner. We had blueberry muffins for pudding, which, as much as he enjoyed his two, made him feel even more awkward about what happened considering the fact that it reminded him that I'd been a first year when we'd first met, and he'd been the big scary sixth year with the long black hair, pierced lip and red eyes.

I got a bottle of red wine out of the cupboard and poured him a glass. I reminded him that he was just a thirty-four year old man sitting across from a twenty-eight year old woman. I didn't quite know at the time why I'd went through the effort of pointing that out to him, but he relaxed again after that and we chatted away, slowly getting closer to each other until we decided to sit on the sofa with our wine to watch a film. I somehow ended up curled into him halfway through the film and one thing led to another, and here we are sitting around my breakfast bar – no note left beside my clock, but a happily grinning guy ready to kiss me at the slightest whim.

Lucas and Olivia were very pleased with their new neighbour, and I was pleased with my adorable new cat. Gajeel surprised me when I asked him if he wanted to move in with me – a year later by the way – and he warned me that he had a cat called Pantherlily. Like I said, I was pleased with my adorable new cat. My boyfriend as well, but the cat takes less looking after!

So here we are again. I have a strange, pierced and tattooed man standing beside me, holding my hand as I push as hard as I can while I scream at him. We've been married for two years and I am lying in a hospital bed having his baby. Who'd have thought I'd end up marrying my sixth year buddy? My name is Levy Redfox, and I'm thirty-three years old. Standing beside me is the most caring man I have ever met, and neither of us even care that he's thirty-nine. Age is just a number, and today, a more important thing was happening than anything a silly little number could put between us, something even words struggled to sum up.

We were having a baby; our first child.

**_Yonde kurete arigatō, min'na!_**


End file.
